


Simply theirs

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [50]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek has sweaty palms ok leave him alone, Domestic Fluff, Firsts, M/M, Quiet Baeksoo, kyungsoo likes sleeping Baek the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Kyungsoo realizes during breakfast that love doesn’t have to be complicated.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Simply theirs

**Author's Note:**

> I love you! Yeah, you! I hope you are doing okay and that you are happy and healthy <3
> 
> If that’s not the case, here’s some Baeksoo. I hope it helps ❤️❤️❤️

If you asked Kyungsoo why he liked Baekhyun best when he was asleep, he would tell you it was because it meant Baekhyun would finally shut up.

 _Not_ because Baekhyun liked to hold onto the nearest thing when he was sleeping (sometimes the nearest thing being Kyungsoo’s hand.)

 _Not_ because Baekhyun made little noises when he slept, even when he wasn’t dreaming of anything.

And _definitely not_ because Kyungsoo was absolutely fucking taken by the image of Baekhyun pursing his lips when Kyungsoo moved away, reaching out with a combination of demand and neediness that made Kyungsoo feel like he needed to punch something to feel manly again.

No, Kyungsoo would be the last to admit any of those things, even when it was Baekhyun asking. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t think them, sitting up in their bed with a book in his lap, left hand claimed by a fully-asleep, fully-clingy Byun Baekhyun and distracted by the sight to the point of not being able to function.

Byun Baekhyun’s existence was a crime. This was a fact Kyungsoo had discovered since a long time ago, and every day this fact was validated by the subject himself, just by being him. Sweet, funny, tolerant, sociable. But also serious at times, caring, and perceptive. Kyungsoo didn’t like to admit it, but he was, in fact, fucking whipped in the absolute worst way for his boyfriend. As much of a given as that should have been, the foundation of their pre-relationship had been a friendship of denial, and Kyungsoo would be damned if he were to change that just because he may or may not have the incessant urge to kiss Baekhyun every five seconds.

Kyungsoo turned the page with his right hand, a quasi-successful attempt at redirecting his focus. In reality, he was thinking about two things:

1\. Baekhyun was making noises in his sleep again and  
2\. Baekhyun’s hands were _sofreakingsweatywtf_

Kyungsoo hated to do it. He really did. But he pulled (read: slid) his hand out of Baekhyun’s grasp to avoid the tropical moisture and lifted it above his head when Baekhyun chased it with his eyes closed, still asleep.

Yeah, it was wet. Kyungsoo made a face and wiped his hand on the bedsheet to the right of him, a much-needed stretch that made him want to stand up. But as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t risk waking Baekhyun and instead settled for reaching his right hand to the left, both to stretch his back and to run his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Both movements were for himself. It was impossible for Kyungsoo to not want to initiate contact with Baekhyun on sight, and because this desire was an all-the-time thing, he had to pick and choose. When Baekhyun was asleep, Kyungsoo could be less reserved. Yet another reason why he liked sleeping Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pulled his hand away and returned to his book, felt Baekhyun shift to hug his blanket in an effort to cover his losses. But apparently it wasn’t enough, because a minute later Baekhyun woke up with a groan, turning on his back to stretch out.

“‘Morning,” Kyungsoo said, even though it wasn’t morning. 

Baekhyun yawned. “What time is it?”

“Last time I checked, it was twelve.”

“Twelve?” Baekhyun started to say something, but was interrupted by yet another yawn. This time he used the outward breath to make a series of ridiculous sounds that made Kyungsoo laugh. Out of the corner of his eye Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun smile. “When’d you wake up?”

“I don’t know. Eight?”

“God, why?”

“It’s not that early, Baekhyun.” Now that he was awake, Kyungsoo took the liberty of really stretching. He felt Baekhyun’s eyes on him and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Have you been reading for the past four hours?”

Kyungsoo rewound the clock in his head, but all he could really remember doing was going to the bathroom, cuddling a bit more with Baekhyun, checking his phone, and reading 20% of the time while thinking about Baekhyun for the other 80%.

So... “Yeah. I have been.”

“You’re crazy and I don’t understand you.”

Kyungsoo agreed and set the book to the side, hoping Baekhyun wouldn’t notice that he’d probably gotten through a good fifteen pages over the span of those four hours he’d supposedly been immersed. “Hungry?”

“Yes. Very.”

“I’ll make brunch, then.” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when Baekhyun groaned at the notion (groaned in the good way, mind you,) but there was no stopping the smile from making its way to his face. “What are craving? More breakfast or more lunch?”

“Breakfast. Pancakes. Blueberry, _please._ ”

Kyungsoo shook his head with every intention of fulfilling the request, leaving Baekhyun in bed to nap a bit more. Last night, the two of them had been out late with friends, so Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun must still be tired. _Kyungsoo_ was tired. But unlike Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was physically incapable of sleeping past nine o’clock in the morning, so he figured he might as well use the forced wakefulness to feed his boyfriend.

It had been a while ago that Kyungsoo had discovered the perfect way to make pancakes. Even before they’d started dating, Kyungsoo experimented with food and force-fed Baekhyun the results. There were, of course, the occasional misses, but the majority of his experiments had ended with success, and his blueberry pancakes were just one of his triumphs.

Baekhyun loved eating Kyungsoo’s food. Kyungsoo’s mom often joked that Kyungsoo managed to snag Baekhyun only because of his cooking, which was an assumption Kyungsoo honestly couldn’t argue with. Considering the rest of his traits were impossibly not-up-to-par with someone of Baekhyun’s caliber, Kyungsoo’s only option was to trap Baekhyun with food. Luckily, he was a decent cook, and it worked.

Singing quietly under his breath, Kyungsoo set to work on the perfect blueberry pancakes. Sometime in the middle of it Baekhyun burst into the kitchen singing imitation-opera, plopping himself down at the kitchen table. His hair was a mess from having slept into the afternoon and he looked like he’d just woken up—which, of course, he had. But sleepy Baekhyun lasted only so long before this one showed up: obnoxious, loud, fireball-energy Baekhyun, bouncing his leg while stretching his arms out in front of him on the table, chin on the wood and still singing an unintelligible song that sounded suspiciously like a nursery one Kyungsoo had heard when he was a kid.

Kyungsoo sighed at the sudden disturbance but let it be. He’d learned just from being friends with Baekhyun that patience was a virtue, and had that lesson put to the test when they started dating. Fortunately, Kyungsoo was in the habit of acing exams he cared about, so this was nothing.

Baekhyun was still sprawled on top of the kitchen table when Kyungsoo turned around with two plates of blueberry pancakes. He tapped Baekhyun on the head with one of the plates to make him sit up and handed him a fork.

“Maple syrup, butter, or—“

“Both.” They spoke the word at the same time. Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes at Kyungsoo, who ignored the look and went in search of the items. Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that he liked doing this for Baekhyun. Making him breakfast and getting him maple syrup, and everything else. As much as Kyungsoo liked being taken care of by Baekhyun, he felt the most satisfied taking care of him. And Baekhyun knew it. So he asked for things, and Kyungsoo tried not to look like he enjoyed it too much. 

Kyungsoo brought the butter and maple syrup over. They settled in to eat.

After a suspicious bit of silence, Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun sniff. “What?”

Baekhyun looked up at him with the expression of a person about to cry. “It just.. it tastes so good.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

Baekhyun instantly smiled, watching Kyungsoo as he chewed his food. Kyungsoo ignored him. “Kyungja,” Baekhyun said.

“Mm.”

“You’re a lot softer than you make yourself out to be.”

Kyungsoo could feel Baekhyun lightly kicking him under the table, but before he could tell him off Baekhyun put his feet around Kyungsoo’s leg, and Kyungsoo lost any irritation he had. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to say to that.”

“Nothing, stupid.” Baekhyun was back to kicking his legs. “Why don’t you ever do cute stuff with me, huh?”

“Cute stuff like what?”

“Like. Cuddles. And other stuff. You always refuse me whenever we’re out with our friends. And sometimes at home, too.”

To be honest, Kyungsoo wasn’t shocked at the question. He was more surprised that Baekhyun hadn’t asked this earlier. He had more patience than Kyungsoo thought; he must have been waiting for Kyungsoo to tell him himself. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo hadn’t planned on ever telling him why.

Kyungsoo furrowed his brow, playing innocent. “I don’t get what you mean.”

“You do.” Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun wasn’t angry - far from it. But he felt himself stiffen at the way Baekhyun’s voice was more serious than usual, firm enough to make Kyungsoo look up to meet his eyes.

“I just...”

“Just what?”

They stared at each other. Kyungsoo dropped his gaze. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“For what?”

Kyungsoo sobered. Glared at Baekhyun the instant he heard his teasing voice. “Nothing.”

“Are you embarrassed of us?”

The question made Kyungsoo pause. Him? Embarrassed of their relationship? “No. Of course not.”

“Really?”

“Well.” Kyungsoo shifted in his seat. “I just... don’t know how to act. That’s it. I promise.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t that kind of... simple?”

“Maybe for you,” Kyungsoo said without thinking. He wanted to kick himself. Why was Baekhyun so good at getting him to talk? “Forget what I just said.”

“No. Tell me.” Baekhyun put his feet up on Kyungsoo’s thighs, leaning back the way he knew Kyungsoo disliked because he liked doing what he was told not to do. “I won’t make fun of you. I’ll keep whatever it is a secret. You trust me, right?”

At the question, Kyungsoo felt all defenses disappear. Curse Baekhyun and his way of knowing exactly what to say to get what he wants. He surrendered. “I’m not like you. I’m not affectionate. I’m not talkative. And I’m not touchy-feely.”

“Okay...” Baekhyun tilted his head, eyes encouraging Kyungsoo to continue.

“That’s it. I just don’t know how to act when we’re outside. And also sometimes here. I’m still getting used to it, I guess. Going from friends to roommates to...”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun took his feet off Kyungsoo’s lap and straightened. “Okay! Understood. Can I give you a solution?”

“You already have one?”

Baekhyun grinned. “What can I say? I’m a genius.”

“Please stop.”

“Well?”

Kyungsoo felt his stomach flip at the way Baekhyun’s eyes were shining. “Okay, sure. What’s your solution?”

Baekhyun rested his cheek against his palm. “Just act how you want to.”

“What?”

“You said you don’t know how to act. But guess what? There is no right way to act. Just act how you want to.” The corner of Baekhyun’s lips turned upwards in a soft smile. “You’re cute, Kyungja. But you’re also handsome. So don’t worry about what other people think and just be yourself.”

“What if ‘being myself’ means I’m even less affectionate?”

“I don’t think that’s the case. And I’m always right, so.” 

Kyungsoo snorted. Baekhyun sent him a look of exaggerated offense. “Okay,” Kyungsoo relented. “You’re always right. I’m sorry. For pushing you away.”

“Well, it wasn’t that bad.” Baekhyun ate some more of the pancake with an off handed air, but Kyungsoo knew he was pleased with the apology.

Kyungsoo watched him cut off another piece. “Baek.”

“What’s up?”

“I love you.”

Baekhyun froze in the middle of forking more pancake into his mouth, but the shock lasted for only a moment before he regained his composure and kept eating. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he felt nervous. Baekhyun had said ‘I love you’ a number of times since they’d started dating, albeit in a teasing way. But Kyungsoo hadn’t said it even once. He’d somehow found a way out of it every single time, and now he knew why. He could feel his anxiety grow with Baekhyun’s silence. As much as he’d scolded Baekhyun for talking with his mouth full in the past, Kyungsoo was _this_ close to demanding a response.

Finally, Baekhyun swallowed. His voice carried no weight, just warmth. “I love you, too.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Baekhyun looked at him fondly. “What else?”

And maybe that was exactly what Kyungsoo needed to hear. Kyungsoo returned his gaze and stood, leaning over to follow Baekhyun’s advice to do what he wanted to do. Anticipating the movement, Baekhyun titled his head and accepted Kyungsoo’s kiss, short and sweet and satisfyingly theirs.

“One more,” Kyungsoo murmured, and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. He pulled back. Baekhyun was glowing, or maybe that was just the way the light fell from the window to drape across his face. 

Kyungsoo knew why he loved him. Because things were complicated, but Baekhyun made everything simple. They didn’t need a dramatic confession, or a grand act. They didn’t need promises or gifts. And even though Kyungsoo knew these and more would come along somewhere down the line, he knew they weren’t necessities. They just needed each other. Just the way they were. And Kyungsoo was so glad to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like love has been crafted to equate to passion, lust, surprises, and dramatics, where the quiet kind of love has been forgotten. But I think it’s one of the most powerful ways love can manifest. 
> 
> Anyway, before I get on my soapbox, just know I’ll be exploring this topic of lowkey love for a while... (unless my Baeksoo muse pushes me to write hardcore fluff haha who knows)


End file.
